Te souviens tu ?
by Murasakimaru
Summary: XIXème siècle, Londres. Là où tout est acceptable et où cela ne dérange personne. Là, où la vie d'un jeune homme est tombée dans un enfer permanent. Qui pourrait le faire sortir des abysses dans lequel il a perdu ses ailes ?
1. Dernière nuit

**_Titre : Te souviens-tu ?_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dis que j'ai volé les magnifiques bishos de Kishimoto-sama en me travestissant comme lui ? Non, toujours pas ? Pff... *Serre son Winnie et pleure dans sa fourrure* Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne...

_**Résumé :**_ XIXème siècle, Londres. Là où tout est acceptable et où cela ne dérange personne. Là, où la vie d'un jeune homme est tombée dans un enfer permanent. Qui pourrait le faire sortir des abysses dans lequel il a perdu ses ailes ?

_**Genre :** _Drama/Tragedy/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M (Pour le langage utilisé.)

Eto... Sono... Je sais que j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours et que je me donne du travail en plus, mais, ce début je voulais vraiment le poster car il me tient vraiment à coeur. Allez savoir pourquoi. Sinon, cette fiction aura sa prochaine publication quand mes deux histoires en cours seront terminées et postées dans leur intégralité. Alors ne vous attendez pas à voir prochainement la suite, vous êtes prévenus.

PS : C'est une sorte de cadeau à cause de mon retard sur A en perdre la raison.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

**

* * *

**

**Dernière nuit.**

_'Le soleil est le rêve inaccessible de la lune.'_

Dis, de là ou tu es, dans ce monde encore inconnu pour moi, es-tu heureux, dans ce paysage emplit de verdure et de lumière aveuglante ?

Penses-tu à moi ? Pauvre petit roturière orpheline. Non… Je ne suis pas et ne peux pas être une femme. Je n'ai pas l'appareil génital pour. Je ne suis qu'un putain de misérable travelo bon qu'à joué les vides-couilles pour les aristocrates pathétiquement frustrés et imbus de leur personne si parfaite. Pitoyable existence d'esclave pour les bourgeois mal baisés par les catins qui leurs servent de femmes.

Penses-tu à notre rencontre ? Cette entrevue si fortuite.

Penses-tu à ce 'nous' qui a, un jour, existé ? Cette relation, qui à peine avait-elle débutée était déjà vouée à devenir un échec. Un péché des plus capitaux.

Mais tu sais, bientôt, je te rejoindrais. Dans peu de temps, tu ne souffriras plus de la solitude. Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour mon dernier geste. Je veux vraiment en finir avec cette chienne de vie. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'apprécier cette destinée que tu m'as offerte en échange de la tienne. _J'ai vraiment essayé…_ Mais je ne peux pas. Vivre sans toi, sans ta présence, sans tes bras entourant amoureusement mes hanches, sans tes petits rictus, sans tes yeux abyssaux où j'aimais me perdre. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas de gâcher l'existence que tu m'as donnée. Et puis, tu ne seras plus seul dans cette terre que personne ne connaît. _Je ne serais plus seul… _Essaye de me comprendre, j'ai pour obligation de le faire. _Je veux le faire…_

Il leva lentement sa main vers sa magnifique chevelure couleur blé et enleva la coûteuse aiguille à cheveux. Un de **_ses_** rares cadeaux. Tellement risible… C'était une belle aiguille, d'une grande finesse et digne d'un œuvre d'art. Elle était faite d'or et était très fine. Un petit rubis ornait le début du bijou. **_Sa_** couleur préférée… Il approcha le bijou près de sa gorge. La peau était si fine et délicate à cet endroit. Ça serait si facile de la planter ici… Il ferma les yeux.


	2. Ce soir

**_Titre : Te souviens-tu ?_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dis que j'ai volé les magnifiques bishos de Kishimoto-sama en me travestissant comme lui ? Non, toujours pas ? Pff... *Serre son Winnie et pleure dans sa fourrure* Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne...

_**Résumé :**_ XIXème siècle, Londres. Là où tout est acceptable et où cela ne dérange personne. Là, où la vie d'un jeune homme est tombée dans un enfer permanent. Qui pourrait le faire sortir des abysses dans lequel il a perdu ses ailes ?

_**Genre :** _Drama/Tragedy/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M (Pour le langage utilisé.)

Et voilà ! J'ai eu vachement de mal à le finir, et je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il donne. Je préviens :

- De un, je ne suis pas une pro du XIXème siècle, donc il risque, certainement, d'avoir des incohérences. Pas besoin de me prévenir, je le sais. Donc je m'excuse pour tout ça, mais je fais de mon mieux. Lancez vos tomates, concombres, briques... J'accepte tout.

- De deux, pardon pour le langage vulgaire de Naruto même s'il est dans la haute société, vous comprendrez son langage plus tard. Donc pas de commentaire là dessus non plus.

- De trois, j'ai pas voulu me casser la tête avec du langage soutenue. Vous êtes prévenus.

Et j'avais dit que je postais la suite quand j'aurais fini A en perdre la raison. Mais vu qu'elle n'est plus là, je la poste maintenant. Je pense que c'est fini. Donc, bonne lecture !

PS : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes... Yuko fait grève donc j'ai du corriger toute seule... Et je suis pas vraiment douée.

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

_**

* * *

**__**Ce soir**_

'_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin.'_

_

* * *

_

C'était un de ces soirs de Novembre, où la neige duveteuse tombait doucement sur le paysage gris et horriblement sophistiqué de Londres, capitale de la grandiose Angleterre. Une touche de douceur et de lumière dans un monde morne et fait d'acier. Les rues étaient bondées de roturiers plus ou moins imbibés d'alcool. Les routes étaient sillonnées de part et d'autres de voitures tapantes des bourgeois et des nobles. Le brouhaha incessant des moteurs neufs, des bruits de pas claquant sur la pierre des trottoirs, des rires aigus des filles de joies, des cris des vendeurs ambulants, emplissaient l'air. Mais dans tout ce tintamarre, un nom ou plutôt un murmure revenait tout le temps. 'Le lord de Chester.' Ce jour-ci, ou plutôt, cette nuit là, le lord de Chester donnait une grande réception dans sa demeure en l'honneur de sa richesse montante. Il était un homme qui pouvait se vanter d'être, en même temps, riche et proche de la reine Victoria. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait raconté ses journées à prendre le thé avec elle ou ses parties de criquet avec la famille royale. Et ses rapports avec elle lui apportaient plusieurs avantages non négligeables. Grâce à ça, ses soirées étaient très appréciées des invités à cause de l'énorme liberté qui était de mise. Et ces mondanités étaient aussi très réclamées. Mais pourtant, quelques personnes étaient réticentes à y aller et à y festoyer avec la haute société.

-Madame! Madame ! Criait une voix en crescendo à cause de la peur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Ses chaussures claquaient irrégulièrement sur le marbre qui composait le sol du hall. Il avait perdu son employeur. Il avait été chercher sa robe, et en revenant, elle avait disparu. Pouf, comme par magie. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été dans la pièce adjacente à celle de la chambre de la noble. Il était très mal si monsieur Kabuto, le mari de sa dame, apprenait la dernière disparition de sa femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais quand même. Il déglutit péniblement. Rien qu'à repenser à sa punition quand l'épouse de Kabuto s'était enfuie, il en avait des sueurs froides et ressentait déjà la douleur des coups de fouet. Il poussa la lourde porte de l'entrée et l'air frais de l'hiver s'engouffra dans le hall.

* * *

Derrière la bâtisse du riche Yakuchi Kabuto, il y avait un jardin. Au premier abord, ce n'était qu'une simple étendue de terre parcourue par différent type d'arbres plus ou moins beaux. Mais plus on s'enfonçait dans cette forêt, plus le paysage devenait magnifique. A l'orée du bois se trouvait un petit étang. Petit étang entouré par des fleurs comme des lys, des iris, ou nénuphars…. Faisant la guerre aux mauvaises herbes qui revendiquaient leurs places dans ce tableau époustouflant. Cette scène étrange était aussi captivante que terrifiante. Plusieurs arbres avaient été déracinés par des tempêtes plus ou moins meurtrières et de la mousse poussait en masse dessus. Un gros rocher se situait au milieu de l'étendu d'eau. De cette pierre, on pouvait contempler le ciel légèrement caché par le feuillage des arbres. Et, à en croire la légende que les gens du peuple s'amusaient à raconter, un jour quelconque, en Automne, un jeune héritier japonais en vacances dans la région c'était perdu dans ce bois et était tombé par hasard dans l'étang. Il en était sorti couvert de vase et visqueux, mais malgré ses états d'âme et son indignation, il avait été subjugué par l'endroit et n'avait plus voulu partir. Personne ne savait combien de temps il y était resté. Parfois, on entendait une semaine, d'autre un mois, ou encore un an. Mais en un funeste jour, on avait retrouvé son corps, mangé par les bêtes sauvages. Ainsi qu'un tableau. Une peinture de cet étang, si fascinant mais meurtrier, à moitié finie. Et bien entendu cela créa une fable. A ce qui parait, l'âme du peintre venait hanter ces lieux car il ne trouvait pas la paix, donc pas le repos éternel. Balivernes. Ce n'était que sottises, mais l'humain n'est qu'un mouton. Alors comme cet animal, l'humain suit et croit ce que dis ces comparses, alors plus personne n'approchait cet endroit de peur de se faire maudire par un spectre imaginaire. Quelle idiotie…

Une main se baignait dans l'eau de l'étang rafraichi par ce soir d'automne. Des doigts fins et longs dessinaient des ronds éphémères sur la surface aqueuse. De petits pieds faisaient trempette. Une vague forme se dessinait sur le bord de l'étendu d'eau. Fesses sur l'herbe, pieds et mains dans le liquide. L'ombre se releva et s'enfonça dans l'étendu d'eau. Plus elle marchait, moins elle avait pieds, et quand cela arriva elle éclata d'un bref rire. Pour quelles raisons ? Le bonheur peut être. Ou l'impression de liberté qui l'avait prise. Elle nagea vers la pierre, légèrement éclairée par la lueur de la lune et par les étoiles, et s'assit dessus. Illuminée par les rayons de la reine de la nuit et sa suite, la vague forme devint humaine. Un corps d'homme se dessina et une longue chevelure blonde se refléta dans l'eau. Le corps était petit et fin, presque anorexique. Le jeune homme n'avait aucuns muscles et ressemblait plus à une femme qu'autre chose. En même temps, tout cela était fait exprès… Sa longue chevelure couleur blé luisait légèrement et semblait soyeuse. Son visage était doux, avec ses traits fin et bien dessinés, sa bouche fine et pulpeuse et son petit nez droit légèrement recourbé. Il était allongé sur le rocher dans une pose assez libidineuse et avait fermé ses paupières, comme si elle s'offrait à la lune. Ce qui était presque vrai en fin de compte. Une voix masculine résonna dans les bois, se qui fit relever la tête du jeune homme. Des bruits de course effrénée se firent entendre et un souffle haché brisait le silence quasi religieux. La bouche fine de l'éphèbe blond s'étira dans un vague sourire triste et il ouvrit ses yeux. Yeux d'un bleu époustouflant comparable à la mer des Antilles en plein été éclairée par le soleil ardent.

-Madame ! Madame ! Criait une voix grave et masculine. Madame ! Je vous jure, je vous trouve, je vous fais la peau et après on ira prendre le thé en Enfer.

Le jeune homme blond rigola légèrement et répondit de sa voix claire et fluette.

-Gaara… Gaara… Tu n'as pas peur de faire des menaces à ton patron ? Je pourrais très bien te fouetter si l'envie m'en prenait.

Une silhouette se distingua parmi les arbres et marcha de sa démarche lente et trainante vers l'étang. C'était un adolescent d'environ dix-neuf ans. Sa peau était d'une jolie couleur pêche. Il avait un corps plutôt bien fait avec son torse finement musclé et puissant. Il avait une chevelure rouge feu désordonnée qui cachait par moment son regard de topaze malicieux et joueur. Bien que parfois indifférent et glacial. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés mi-long, c'est-à-dire au niveau des épaules et une petite tresse fermée par une perle vert pomme complétait sa coiffure. Il avait un visage typiquement masculin. Ses yeux étaient fendus en amande, signe de ses origines asiatiques, et avait de longs cils fins. Son nez était droit et sa bouche délicate. Un visage des plus appréciables, cela va sans dire. Et pour compléter le tout, il avait un symbole au niveau du front. L'idéogramme de l'amour à ce qu'il parait…

-Madame ferait dans le sadomasochisme ? Très peu pour moi, j'en ai déjà assez à faire avec votre cher et tendre. Vous m'avez fait peur. Franchement, vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je me prenne des coups, c'est cela ?

Le jeune homme blond lui fit un sourire tendre et compatissant et détailla le jeune homme en face de lui. Il portait une chemise crème trop courte pour lui et mal mise. Au dessus de ça, il portait une veste marron rapiécée par endroit et avait un pantalon beaucoup trop grand pour lui et avec quelques plis, en toile d'une belle couleur marron clair. Pour compléter le tout, il avait une paire de mocassin couleur chêne aux pieds. A sa taille cette fois-ci. Malgré l'état des vêtements, tout ca lui allait plutôt bien, il fallait bien le dire. L'éphèbe blond lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

-Qui sait ? Peut être… Peut être pas. Qu'as-tu fais pour être aussi peu présentable ?

-Je vous cherchais.

-Mais oui, la belle excuse ! Alors, alors, comment elle s'appelait ?

-Madame… Soupira le prénommé Gaara.

-Monsieur.

-Pardon ?

-Gaara… Gaara… Pour moi, c'est monsieur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors arrête de m'appeler madame, cela m'exaspère au plus haut point. Dit le blond d'une voix ferme

- Naruto, dépêches-toi de descendre d'ici, te souviens-tu de ta soirée au moins ? Tu viens de ruiner tes bas, mon cher et je te signale quand même que ce n'est pas toi qui prend les coups après. Répliqua Gaara d'une voix froide qui incitait peu à répondre autrement que par le positif.

Ledit Naruto rit légèrement et tourna le dos à son employé, signe d'une évidente bouderie. Franchement qu'est-ce qu'il était susceptible ce blondinet. Pire qu'une femme, mais en vue de son éducation c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Quand on a toujours vécu comme une dame, on en prenait le caractère. Et c'était en même temps ce qui faisait son charme.

-J'y crois pas… Mon meilleur ami vient de me trahir ! Que ça me fend le cœur. Déclara Naruto d'une voix terriblement théâtrale. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne veux pas voir ces prétendus hommes riches et beaux pavaner devant moi avec tout leur luxe. Cela ne me donne qu'envie de vomir.

-Je sais, mais tu dois y allez, sinon toi aussi tu te feras punir. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Tu as déjà beaucoup trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant.

-Souffrir ? Gaara, les seules punitions que j'ai c'est de me faire pilonner par ce gros porc de Kabuto et tous ces cons qui m'achètent comme vide-couille soumis. Je n'ai strictement aucune blessure à part le mal aux reins atroce que j'ai le lendemain ou quand ces salopards décide de se la faire SM, leur partie de jambe en l'air. Répliqua le blond en faisant une grimace de dégout et en frappant le roc de son poing.

Le roux soupira encore une fois et détourna les yeux. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'endurait le blond, il était près de sa chambre sous les ordres de son mari et entendait bien les cris de douleur que poussaient Naruto quand Kabuto le pénétrait sans préparation. Les murs étaient fins. _Beaucoup trop fin… _Et cela le tuait petit à petit. Si tout cela continuait, il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide et sans expressions.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ce genre de blessure… Même si tu souffres extérieurement, c'est ton cœur qui est brisé.

-Gaara, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ne fait pas comme si tu savais tout de moi. Tu n'es pas en moi et encore heureux.

Le blond soupira et posa sa main sur son cœur. La douce et tendre musique de ses battements l'apaisait. Depuis tout petit, il avait pris ce tic quand il était ailleurs. Un peu comme si il se perdait dans un labyrinthe que lui seul pouvait voir, et que seul le son de son cœur lui chantait la cruelle vérité de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux et voulut descendre du rocher où il s'était allongé. Mais alors qu'il posa son pied sur la paroi, un morceau de roche céda, tomba dans l'eau, et Naruto le suivit dans sa course, bien trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Le roux, ayant vu toute la scène écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Il revoyait encore le corps de son meilleur ami tomber dans l'étang glacial. Il était resté au moins une minute sur le coté, à ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement et quand il ne vit pas le blond remonter, ses membres bougèrent tous seuls. Son pied droit se mit en mouvement et son pied gauche suivit le mouvement. Et tout cela en allant de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il allait poser un pied dans l'eau, il remarqua un léger son. Comme un rire, comme une libération. Le blond sortit de derrière le rocher et lui fit un magnifique sourire sournois. Il l'avait mené à la baguette. Le roux, encore un peu choqué, fulminait. C'est qu'il lui avait fait peur ! Et encore ce n'était pas suffisant pour décrire son état. Un mélange de terreur, d'angoisse, de douleur peut être ? Surement… Le blond nagea jusqu'au bord de l'étendu et essaya de sortir mais à peine ses pieds avaient rencontré le sol qu'il se sentit partir en arrière et reconnu la morsure froide de l'eau.

-T'ÉTAIS OBLIGE DE FAIRE ÇA ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Répliqua Gaara d'une voix glaciale, près du zéro Kelvin, en assassinant du regard le blond. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour faire ce genre de blague. Et bien entendu, le blond était un véritable crétin.

-Oh, allez, arrête de t'énerver pour rien la bonne sœur. Franchement, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. Trouves toi quelqu'un, tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup moins coincé. Déclara le blond en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste voulu compatissant, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Pour lui, Gaara avait un balai dans le cul. Et un bien long, excusez les mots crus.

Le roux ferma les yeux et soupira. Qu'est qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait ce blondinet. Il le prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Allez, on va t'habiller. Tu es déjà bien en retard et Kabuto a du faire une crise cardiaque quand il ne t'as pas vu. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te frappe. Pas encore…

Le blond leva la tête et regarda les étoiles d'un air absent. Il lui rendit son étreinte et murmura.

-Ça serait beaucoup mieux s'il pouvait ne pas survivre à sa crise. Vraiment…

-Naruto… Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment.

Le blond se décrocha des bras de son meilleur ami et commença à courir dans la forêt pour retourner dans son enfer perpétuel. Arrivé à un arbre, il s'arrêta et se retourna en rigolant.

-Gaara… Gaara, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Aller, tu viens ?

Et Naruto s'enfuit en courant dans les bois et en tournoyant. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans les bois, ce qui donnait une douce atmosphère à ce lieu lugubre. Le roux baissa la tête, entoura son torse de ses bras puissants et sourit tristement.

-Justement, ce n'était pas une blague.

Et il suivit son maître d'un pas nonchalant et soupira encore une fois.

* * *

Un bruit sourd retentit. La lueur choquée qui avait prit place dans les yeux lapis-lazulis se reflétait dans les orbes ténébreuses. La main pâle, encore levée, se rabattit une deuxième fois sur la joue du serviteur. Les yeux baissés, il acceptait les coups sans broncher et souriait d'un air un peu fou. Il ne disait plus rien, ne criait plus, de toute façon, Kabuto aimait trop entendre ces boucs émissaires l'implorer d'arrêter. Alors, il accusait sans rien dire, ça lui faisait les pieds à ce noble de pacotille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encore le frapper, une main halée le retint in extrémiste.

-Continue encore comme ça, et je te jure, pendant au moins un mois, tu peux toujours allez voir ailleurs pour te vider. Gronda Naruto en fusillant son mari du regard.

-Je ne crois pas que je t'aie demandé ton avis. Tu regardes et tu te tais. C'est ça ton rôle. Ni plus, ni moins. Et puis regarde son accoutrement. On dirait un manant et je ne veux pas être la risée des gens si on apprend que ton 'ami' s'habille comme un roturier. Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de te montrer de la sorte ? Connais-tu le savoir vivre ?

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, je te signale. Peut être que tu veux m'enlever mon humanité mais, jamais. Au grand jamais tu ne prendras ma liberté.

Le blond attrapa le roux par la main, entrelaça leur doigts et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pour qui il se prenait ce gros porc ? Il serra ses poings de toutes ses maigres forces et se mordit la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. Le roux pressa un peu plus fort la main du blond et lui fit comprendre qu'il était là pour lui. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler. Ils se connaissaient beaucoup trop. Entre eux, le langage corporel suffisait. Et ça leur était bien pratique.

-Tu vas voir toi ce soir. Je te jure que tu m'imploras d'arrêter.

La voix de Kabuto résonna dans le couloir ce qui fit rire le blond et fit frissonner le roux. C'est que Naruto pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait. Son employeur s'arrêta un plein milieu du corridor et tourna légèrement la tête. Il lui tira la langue et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Tatatata, ce soir mon chou, c'est chambre à part. Si vraiment tu as les couilles qui te démanges, trouves toi une autre pute. Je ne suis pas à ton entière disposition. Et puis, vu la soirée à laquelle je suis obligé d'assister, tu en trouveras en farandole. De fille qui veulent bien écarter les jambes, bien entendu.

Il se colla langoureusement au roux, et lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le roux baissa la tête et un petite couleur cerise apparut sur ses joues. Ce qui le rendait indéniablement mignon.

-Ce soir, je m'occupe de Gaara. Dommage pour toi. Déclara le blond d'une voix chaude.

Et il couru jusqu'à sa porte, rentra dans sa chambre et la claqua au nez de Kabuto qui fulminait. Il n'était pas fou à ce point, il savait qu'il allait avoir des représailles pour ses gestes mais au diable les conséquences. Il n'avait pas à frapper le roux pour son bon vouloir. Il n'avait rien fait et Naruto ne voulait pas que Gaara souffre à sa place. Derrière la porte, on entendit un cri de pure rage, des coups donnés de manière saccadé et un 'TOI' à moitié hurler. Et le blond rigola encore une fois. C'est qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou quand il s'agissait de mettre les nerfs à vifs de son cher et tendre. Dans cette catégorie, il gagnerait toujours la médaille d'or. Enfin, bien entendu si cette discipline était mise dans les concours.

-Tu vas encore te prendre des coups. Franchement tu abuses. Dit moi ce que je vais faire de toi ? Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais très bien. Marmonna le roux en s'adossant à la porte et en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Oh allez arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout va bien se passer, alors stop. Et puis tu n'es pas mon père, je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

Naruto le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Il pouvait adorer le roux, vraiment. Mais parfois, quand il s'inquiétait comme ça et qu'il décidait de faire le papa poule, il était très, _très _lourd. Et pas qu'un peu… Ça en était presque étouffant. Le blond soupira mentalement et ferma les yeux. Gaara, voulant profiter de ce moment serra un peu plus ce corps fin et gracieux dans ses bras, mais à peine l'avait il fait que le blond s'échappa de son emprise et se dirigea vers son balcon.

-Gaara, tu me ramènes la robe et tout ce qui va avec ?

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas au moins ?

-Mais non, mais non. Allez oust. Dit le blond en lui souriant tendrement et en s'accoudant aux barreaux.

Gaara le regarda une dernière fois, pour être sur de ne pas le voir s'échapper par le balcon, et partit chercher ses affaires. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir batailler avec tous les vêtements qui constituaient la garde robe du blond, il lui présenta sa trouvaille. C'était un long ensemble fraise en mousseline. Le blond lui prit la robe des mains et s'enfuit se cacher derrière son paravent.

- Passe-moi de nouveaux bas, s'il te plait. Les miens sont trempés.

-Sans blague… Soupira le roux en lui passant des bas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de dire bonjour aux poissons.

Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui ne fit dépasser que légèrement ses yeux, et tendit sa main en direction de Gaara.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de poissons. Juste des rochers et encore… Ma chemise.

Le roux lui passa sa chemise et partit s'assoir à côté du feu. Qu'il détestait ces moments là. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de sauter sur le blond et lui enlever ladite chemise. Pas très avouable comme pensée, et surtout très déplacée. Maudit soit ces séances d'habillages. Oh, que Kabuto devait rire devant son désarroi. Vraiment, il haïssait ça. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de penser à autre chose que le torse de son meilleur ami en train de frémir de plaisir grâce à ses mains habiles.

-Gaara, tu m'aides à mettre ce truc infernal ? Faut vraiment avoir des tendances masochistes pour mettre ce truc là.

Ah oui, et l'horreur du corset. Un machin, truc, bidule créé par l'enfer comme le disait si bien Naruto. En même temps, il n'avait pas tord. Ça coupait la respiration à un point inimaginable, et ce n'était pas sans preuves qu'il disait ça, il l'avait déjà essayé. Résultat d'une mauvaise beuverie avec ses collègues. Il partit chercher le caoutchouc et revient vers le blond pour le lui mettre. Même si avec le corset, la plus plate des limandes était pourvue de poitrine, il devait quand même mettre du caoutchouc pour faire un peu plus crédible.

-Je te signale que tu le porte.

-Gna, gna, gna. Allez, dépêche-toi !

-Depuis quand tu es si pressé de partir ? C'est bien la première fois.

Et le roux tira sur les lacets de derrière, fermant le corset avec force.

-Depuis que je suis obligé de porter ce bidule. Répondit Naruto d'une voix hachée, le corset lui ayant coupé la respiration brutalement. Préviens quand tu serres. Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par étouffer, et je mangerais les pissenlits par la racine. C'est ça que tu veux ? Avoue.

-Mais non, mais non. Allez, va mettre le reste. Et Gaara le poussa jusqu'au paravent en lui caressant légèrement les côtes. Bon, en tant qu'homme, il ne disait pas non pour plus de contact. Mais bon…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs 'Je déteste ce truc' ou encore 'Je vais lui faire bouffer son ensemble à ce bouffon roux', Naruto sortit d'un pas lent et en baissant la tête de gêne. Son meilleur ami était sans voix, il était magnifique dans cette robe. Tout l'ensemble était de couleur fraise, à part les quelques décorations qui ornaient la robe. Il avait une longue jupe, avec des froufrous sur le faux cul de son corset, c'est-à-dire en bas. Le haut avait des manches bouffantes pour atténuer sa carrure qui s'arrêtait au dessus du coude et avait un haut col. Le vêtement se finissaient au niveau du bas ventre en pointe mais aucuns morceaux de peau ne dépassaient. Quelques morceaux de dentelle blanche étaient sur le haut de la robe et au niveau des chevilles. De petits rubans blancs finissaient de décorer la dentelle. Blanc, synonyme de jeune marié.

-Rien à dire. Tu es parfait dedans. Vraiment parfait. Dit Gaara d'une voix douce en lui souriant légèrement.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis parfait. Répondit le blond d'une voix sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'avança vers sa table de chevet et sortit un tissu assez fin et court. Il était blanc, comme le reste de ses décorations et avait un petit rubis rouge incrusté au milieu du ruban. Il se l'attacha au cou et se regarda dans la glace. Son regard se voila d'une étrange tristesse. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait, mais une personne beaucoup trop différente. Naruto aimait la liberté, la joie, les choses sans valeurs, alors que celui qu'il voyait dans son reflet n'était qu'une simple poupée bonne à exaucer les désirs des hommes. Aucune liberté, aucune joie et surtout, beaucoup trop d'objet tape à l'œil qui ne servaient strictement à rien, à part afficher une certaine dépendance pour l'argent. Il soupira et s'assit sur la chaise en face de son miroir. Le roux se plaça derrière lui et commença à lui peigner les cheveux et à les attacher en chignon haut mais lâche. Il le fit tenir avec une épingle à cheveux en argent, dont le haut était orné d'une petite perle blanche. Il plaça quelques rubans roses, qui rappelaient la robe et se dirigea vers la commode du blond.

-Dit un jour, toute cette mascarade sera terminée ? Demanda le blond d'une voix douce en souriant tristement à son reflet. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se dégouter habillé ainsi. Un oiseau, qui vivait pour la liberté, retenu dans une cage doré. C'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

-Tout sera terminé quand tu seras mort, tu le sais très bien. Répondit le roux d'une voix froide en se rapprochant de son maître et en lui mettant les boucles d'oreilles en perle qu'il avait dégoté dans les tiroirs. Le blond soupira et se leva brusquement, alors que le roux s'apprêtait à le maquiller d'un rose pâle sur les lèvres. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, tout sourire et partit en direction de la voiture, en lui faisant une bise avant de déguerpir. La bouche peinturlurée d'un rouge à lèvre grotesque.

Mais alors qu'il courait dans les trop grands et trop longs couloirs de sa demeure, un étrange sentiment l'oppressait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner près de son ami et se cacher dans son armoire pour éviter cette soirée. Il expira et baissa la tête. Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Rien ne changerait de d'habitude. Tout se ressemblerait. Trop d'hommes souls, trop de commères, trop de bijoux de grande valeur. Trop de tout… Mais alors quel était le mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait le cœur ? Pour se donner le courage nécessaire, une phrase passait et repassait dans son esprit angoissé.

_Non, tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait vraiment bien se passer._

Il entra dans la voiture avec l'aide d'un homme travaillant pour son mari. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et ferma la porte du véhicule.

* * *

Quelques miles plus loin, vers le sud, une voiture roulait sur les routes cabossées de Londres. Un jeune homme, lunette sur le nez, regardait le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il ramena son index vers ses lèvres, l'humecta, et tourna la page qu'il lisait, il y avait quelques instants. Ses cheveux de jais voilaient son regard noir sans réelle expression. Il passa une main lasse dans ses mèches et soupira. Il était invité chez un lord et cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'être chez lui, bouteille de champagne en main et cigarette au bec, sur son canapé et laisser libre cours à son flegme. Il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et se laissa aller sur son siège. La voix de son employé le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, on est bientôt arrivé. Encore quelques minutes et vous serez devant le bâtiment. Êtes-vous pressé ? A ce qu'il parait, ces mondanités sont les plus prisées. Vous avez une énorme chance. S'extasia l'homme d'un certain âge en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour illustrer ses propos.

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit. Ledit Uchiwa prit le masque qu'il avait posé négligemment sur la banquette et le mit. Il soupira encore une fois et retourna à la contemplation de la route.

* * *

**Usagi : **Yatta ! Fini ! Je suis trop douée !

**Naruto :** Dit ça quand tu respecteras un délai que tu t'aies imposée.

**Sasuke opine de la tête et prend Winnie dans ses bras. L'auteur le regarde sans comprendre et tourne la tête vers Naruto pour le questionner. Naruto hausse simplement les épaules.**

**Sasuke :** Bah quoi ?

**Usagi-chan :** Depuis quand tu prends mon Winnie, alors que t'es le premier à le mettre la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes ?

**Naruto :** Quand il est pas bien, il est bizarre. Tu y peux rien.

**Sasuke :** Mais non, c'est juste que le crétin blond m'a privé de câlins pour je sais plus quoi et je suis en manque d'amour.

**L'auteur écarquille les yeux, incrédule et regarde le blond qui va vers la salle de bain.**

**Naruto :** C'était y a trois semaines ça, quand tu m'as fait une crise de larmes, maintenant c'est fini.

**Sasuke se colle un peu plus au Winnie et fait un sourire sournois.**

**Sasuke :** Attend moi, je te rejoins dans le bain.

**Sasuke balance le Winnie et part dans la salle d'eau au pas de course. L'auteur met des boules quies et prend son Winnie dans ses bras, en s'endormant. De l'autre côté, on entend l'Uchiwa rire et murmurer que la peluche était pleine de colle. **

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**


	3. Première danse

**_Titre : Te souviens-tu ?_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Si jamais je dis que j'ai volé les magnifiques bishos de Kishimoto-sama en me travestissant comme lui ? Non, toujours pas ? Pff... *Serre son Winnie et pleure dans sa fourrure* Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne...

_**Résumé :**_ XIXème siècle, Londres. Là où tout est acceptable et où cela ne dérange personne. Là, où la vie d'un jeune homme est tombée dans un enfer permanent. Qui pourrait le faire sortir des abysses dans lequel il a perdu ses ailes ?

_**Genre :** _Drama/Tragedy/Romance/AU/OOC

**_Raiting :_** M (Pour le langage utilisé.)

Pardon pour l'affreux retard ! ***se prosterne au pied des lecteurs*** Mais y a plein truc qui se sont passé et en prime, un sérieux problème de page blanche met tombé dessus sans prévenir. Alors, voila la suite après une très, _très_ grande attente. Peut être que je changerais quelques trucs, mais cela reste à voir. Je préviens :

- De un, je ne suis pas une pro du XIXème siècle, donc il risque, certainement, d'avoir des incohérences. Pas besoin de me prévenir, je le sais. Donc je m'excuse pour tout ça, mais je fais de mon mieux. Lancez vos tomates, concombres, briques... J'accepte tout.

- De deux, pardon pour le langage vulgaire de Naruto même s'il est dans la haute société, vous comprendrez son langage plus tard. Donc pas de commentaire là dessus non plus.

- De trois, j'ai pas voulu me casser la tête avec du langage soutenue. Vous êtes prévenus.

Après avoir fais mon speech habituel, je voudrais remercier les gentils messieurs ou madames me laissant de reviews.

Cela fait toujours plaisir et ne tue pas.

PS : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes... J'ai du corriger toute seule avec Neko-chan... Et on est vraiment pas douée.

PPS : Vu la reprise des cours et la tonne de devoirs qui commence vraiment a me soûler, la suite de Love, When You Take Us, arrivera un jour. Mais c'est pas pour l'instant.

* * *

**Première danse.**

'_Le destin est il notre ami ou notre ennemi ? Cela dépend des cas, mais une chose est sure, il aime faire souffrir.'_

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Et une des plus désagréables. _Bailler… _Ouvrir grand la bouche pour permettre au gens qui vous entoure de voir votre magnifique dentition et le superbe fond de votre gorge. Il n'était pas tellement dans un lieu approprié. Et dans sa condition, il ne devait en aucun cas offrir un si beau spectacle au gens qui l'entourait. Enfin tout est relatif, bien entendu… Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il mit sa main gantée devant sa bouche et l'ouvrit bien grand. Une tape dans le dos failli lui faire rendre l'âme. Il se retourna, ses yeux reflétant l'énervement contenu qui risquait de déborder. L'inconnu qui risquait de se faire enterrer vivant dans les plus proches secondes ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça. Le sourire goguenard de Suigetsu commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système et son regard lourd de sens le fit soupirer, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il voyait sa face de thon. Il aurait voulu être partout sauf ici. Vraiment… Supporter les rires gras de ces porcs d'aristocrates et les manœuvres de séduction plus que pittoresques de leurs femmes étaient un véritable supplice. Il était presque à se demander si l'enfer n'était pas plus doux. Mais il devait tenir, cela dépendait du bien de sa compagnie montante et de son frère resté au Japon. Arrivé en milieu de soirée, sa présence à cette mondanité avait fait du bruit. Beaucoup trop de bruit pour sa simple personne.

-Le Lord de Chester veut te voir. Il te réclame depuis tout à l'heure. Annonça Suigetsu, son ami fictif de la soirée et le trou du cul qui lui servait de tremplin vers la haute de la société anglaise, enfin pour cette soirée.

Il posa la flute de champagne qu'il avait à la main et soupira. Qu'en avait-il à foutre de ce lord machin truc. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il passa devant Suigetsu, le regard haut et arrogant et parti en direction du Lord, d'un pas à la fois nonchalant et digne. Dans son dos, il sentait plusieurs regards vicieux. Un frisson désagréable le prit. Il se frotta les tempes et regarda en direction du lord machin truc qui voulait absolument le voir. Il fit une grimace de dégout qu'il voulu discrète, mais plusieurs personnes l'avaient remarqué et Sasuke ne se doutait pas que ces cafards iraient le balancer au Lord, histoire d'avoir quelques privilèges. Déjà que supporter les regards libidineux sur sa personne était dur mais si en plus il devait parler à _ça_, il allait facilement oublier toute classe et faire une scène des plus pittoresque vu sa condition. Il soupira et se rapprocha lentement, technique assez stupide de gagner du temps, mais quelques secondes de répit pouvait avoir de lourde conséquence sur la suite. Il essaya de faire un sourire et se courba devant le Lord.

-Mr Uchiwa ? Voilà enfin le célèbre Mr Uchiwa qui ravit le cœur des jeunes femmes de la cour. Je vous dis félicitation très cher, vous avez réussi là où j'ai échoué. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Déclara Chester d'une voix puissante en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement et commença à s'éloigner doucement. Cet homme était immonde. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, enfin si on écoutait les rumeurs qui se répandaient sur lui dans les rues de Londres. Mais vu que la rumeur sur son physique était des plus véritables. Il ressemblait plus à un porc qu'à un homme. Il avait un visage porcin et un corps anormalement développé. Ses petits yeux marron étaient cachés par ses trop larges pommettes et il avait un énorme nez retroussé. Il ne manquait plus qu'il grogne et il en serait l'exacte réplique. Sa bouche était fine et son menton un peut trop pointu. Rien que son visage n'était pas des plus appréciables. Alors si on ajoutait son corps en plus. Sasuke mit sa main gantée devant sa bouche et refit une grimace sous les rires peu discrets de Suigetsu qui était en train de vider les bouteilles de champagnes. Le double cou du Lord et son espèce de poitrine dont il avait l'air si fier. Son ventre assez… imposant, pour ne pas dire trop voyant et ses petits pieds. Même Quasimodo aurait eu plus de succès et de classe que le truc mi-bovin/mi-homme qui lui faisait face. Sasuke se demanda pourquoi le Lord ne portait pas de masque, alors qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Chester se gratta la pense et passa une main manucurée aux trop gros index dans ses cheveux violets qui semblaient gras. Violet ? Ce n'était pas un couleur de cheveux appropriée pour une personne de son ampleur mais Sasuke le suspectait de vouloir ressembler au porc qu'il mangeait. Surement par pure fascination morbide ou quelque chose qui devait s'en rapprocher.

-Moi de même Lord. Moi de même. Répondit le brun d'une voix blanche.

Le Lord lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sensuel et le regarda, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Sasuke serra ses poings et essaya de calmer son envie de meurtre qui grandissait de plus en plus. Alors que le Lord allait ouvrir la bouche pour surement sortir une obscénité ou une connerie monumentale, au choix, une jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Habillée en servante assez courte, à s'en demander si elle ne lui fournissait pas un service, disons, plus « intime », elle partit avec le Lord en direction de la porte d'entrée. Sasuke resta planter là quelques secondes en se demandant quoi faire et soupira. La voix du majordome annonçait le nom d'un des invités arrivés en retard et il arqua un sourcil. Qui oserait arriver aussi tard à part des manants ? Un rire gras résonna dans la salle et Suigetsu tapota l'épaule de son ami, une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Les dames de cette soirée sont des plus appétissantes et le champagne est des plus succulents. Tu devrais essayer Sas'. Dit Suigetsu, la voix un peu trop enjouée.

Sasuke plissa le nez et souffla. Mais c'est qu'il puait l'alcool à cent mètre ce con, et vu l'état de ses affaires, il n'avait pas fait que boire.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de boire autant ? Qu'est ce que les gens diront de moi après ? Demanda le brun, en lui prenant la coupe qui menaçait de se vider sur le sol et en la vidant d'une traite. Même si l'alcool n'est pas le plus fort, il lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils et partit en direction du buffet où une demoiselle semblait vouloir passer de son lit ce soir, et qui semblait déjà bien imbiber d'alcool. Mais alors que le brun allait suivre son ami fictif, car rester en compagnie du maitre de la soirée serait un supplice auquel il ne voulait pas essayer, une main potelé lui prit la main et le retourna de force. Sasuke se prépara à cogner l'idiot qui osait l'arrêter dans ses bonnes résolutions mais un sourire doux d'une jeune femme blonde lui fit reprendre ses esprits. C'est vrai que frapper le maitre de soirée en plein visage n'était pas des plus chics et ne serait pas bon pour sa réputation.

-Messieurs, un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Annonça une vois douce et un peu roque en posant ses mains sur les avants bras de l'Uchiwa.

Il se tourna en direction de la voix et plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait la lâcher du regard, avec sa robe blanche et les décorations la mettant en valeur. Sous cette masse de vêtement, elle devait avoir un corps appétissant, sans avoir de trop gros seins. Elle semblait parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds, attachés en un chignon vaguement bien fait semblait lui donner un petit air d'ange tombé du paradis pour sa beauté bien trop grande. Ses yeux bleus… Non, bleu était bien trop banal. Son magnifique regard à l'effigie du ciel lui coupait momentanément le souffle et lui assécha la gorge. Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de personne. Il voulait la prendre toute en douceur, en tendresse et lui faire regagner le paradis par ses doigts habiles.

Une voix grave et haineuse le fit revenir sur terre.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas regarder ma chère épouse de cette façon.

Le lord murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme qui venait de parler et prit la main de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face pour la lui baiser.

-Mr Uchiwa, je vous présente Mr Yakuchi Kabuto et sa chère épouse. Une des rares fleurs de mon modeste royaume.

La dite épouse ria et présenta sa main gantée au brun, en lui souriant tendrement. Sasuke la lui baisa et la garda un peu trop longtemps dans ses mains. Sa peau devait être douce sans ce gant assez dérangeant. Elle la reprit et fit une courbette.

-Enchanté, je me nomme Naruto Yakuchi.

* * *

Naruto pesta pendant tout le trajet en tournant le dos à son mari. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ce crétin l'avait forcé à venir. Et pourquoi Gaara avait insisté pour qu'il accompagne son imbécile de mari à cette fête inintéressante où il devrait jouer les hypocrites. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et donna un coup rageur sur la banquette de la voiture. Kabuto lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire crispé qui était parti de bonnes intentions. Naruto baissa les yeux et reprit sa main rapidement. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre l'homme avec qui son oncle l'avait marié. Un jour il pouvait être aussi doux qu'un agneau, et un autre, il était des plus acerbes. Il soupira et attrapa le masque qui trainait à terre, suite d'un accès de rage mal contenu. Il se l'attacha rapidement et regarda le paysage d'un air neutre. Supporter le lord Chester allait être des plus horribles. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce gros porc impudique avait essayé de l'attirer dans son lit sous le regard d'un Kabuto soumis. Il porta son attention sur un nuage en forme d'oiseau et posa sa main contre la vitre glacée de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux et crispa ses poings.

* * *

Il sentait qu'on le secouait. Légèrement, comme si la personne qui le remuait avait peur qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il grogna et cligna les yeux. Un sourire froid lui faisait face. Des yeux vides lui faisaient face. Il se décala et ouvrit la porte sans un regard pour son compagnon. Il n'en avait que faire de cet homme qui avait remit un masque de rigidité sur le visage pour encaisser les mauvais coups… Il posa son regard sur le bâtiment trop luxueux qui semblait le narguer. Pourquoi est-ce que les riches devaient toujours en faire trop ? Pour eux, il n'y avait aucune mesure. C'était soit trop ou pas assez. Le manoir devait bien faire trop de mètre carré pour une personne seul et le jardin, avec la petite fontaine et la végétation luxuriante, était de très mauvais gout et beaucoup trop chargé. Et que je te donne des fleurs rares, des fleurs banales, des arbres de toutes sortes. Naruto soupira et partit en direction de la porte, main dans la main avec son mari. Les marches étaient d'une couleur chocolat et plusieurs parterres de fleurs rouges venaient compléter le paysage. Une bien étrange alliance. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son mari et monta les marches, la mort dans l'âme. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et un majordome s'inclina. Naruto soupira discrètement et salua à son tour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Kabuto le prit par la taille et partit dans la salle de bal, sans un regard pour le garçon hautain qui venait d'annoncer leurs noms. Une main potelée lui caressa la joue. Il sursauta et se décala subitement. Deux yeux marron semblaient le déshabiller du regard. Il frissonna et fit un sourire crispé. Il ne pouvait le supporter, c'était trop lui demander.

-Je pensais que jamais vous ne viendriez. Déclara le Lord de sa grosse voix sentant déjà les effluves de l'alcool.

Kabuto se courba devant lui et déclara d'une voix neutre, sans un regard pour l'homme de la soirée.

-Veuillez nous excuser, ma femme avait décidé de mettre une des ses plus belles parures mais elle ne savait laquelle choisir.

Chester éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Tous les invités se tournaient en direction de l'homme et plusieurs personnes suivirent le mouvement. Naruto grinça des dents. Tous de lèches cul dans cette salle. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Alors vous avez bien fait. J'aime qu'une femme se pomponne pour mes beaux yeux. Vous êtes encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Naruto frissonna quand le Lord caressa ses cotes. Ce qui était sure, c'était que cet homme n'avait pas du tout changé. Toujours aussi ignoble et sans gène. Il fit calquer ses talons et partit en suivant les pas du Lord. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil discret dans la salle. Une jeune femme rousse à la poitrine opulente essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'un homme qui vidait champagne sur champagne. Un homme, mal à l'aise dans son costume, tentait de se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pièce et se risquait à enlever son masque. Naruto souffla de tristesse. Tout cela le désolait. Chester posa sa grosse main informe sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui voulut lui décrocher une bonne droite. Chester en aurait bien eu besoin, enfin c'était son avis, après... Naruto se mit entre deux et déclara d'une voix douce,

-Messieurs, un peu de calme s'il vous plait.

Il posa ses mains sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. L'homme se tourna et décrocha un regard haineux en sa direction. Naruto déglutit difficilement. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Sa peau pâle et sans imperfection, plusieurs dame du royaume aurait tué pour avoir la même peau, semblait briller à la délicate lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient artistiquement coiffé en pique derrière son crane et deux mèches plus longues cachaient, parfois, le regard charbon qui avait du en envouter plus d'une. Il était habillé d'une divine redingote noire. Naruto déglutit difficilement et plongea son regard dans les orbes ténébreux du jeune homme. Le regard chaud que lui envoyait le brun lui donnait quelques bouffés de chaleur.

-Je vous prierais de ne pas regarder ma chère épouse de cette façon.

La voix de son mari fit sortir le jeune homme de sa rêverie et Naruto soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois que son mari pouvait être utile. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire si le jeune homme avait continué de le regarder de cette façon. Il se tourna en direction de Kabuto et discerna Chester qui se penchait à l'oreille de son conjoint. Naruto haussa un sourcil et posa son regard sur la fenêtre menant à l'extérieur. Les bruits de la ville ne parvenaient pas jusqu'ici. Il voulait entendre le vacarme incessant des petits gens du peuple et les sabots des chevaux tapant mélodieusement sur le sol de la capitale. Il sentit le Lord lui prendre la main et la lui baiser, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Mr Uchiwa, je vous présente Mr Yakuchi Kabuto et sa chère épouse. Une des rares fleurs de mon modeste royaume.

Naruto essaya de rire et fit un sourire quelque peu crispé envers l'Uchiwa. Il présenta sa main gantée et Sasuke fit le même geste que le Lord. Il gardait sa main un peu trop longtemps à son gout et le regard chaud qu'il lui lançait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il la reprit précipitamment et se courba.

* * *

La soirée semblait s'éterniser. Naruto avait dansé avec presque tous les hommes de la salle. Sauf avec l'Uchiwa, question de survie. Il avait essayé de prendre part à la conversation des femmes de la haute, mais aucune ne l'avait vraiment passionné. Parler d'homme, d'argent, de voyage, de parure lui était bien égal. Il était assis sur un banc et contemplait les étoiles d'un œil vide. Il aurait aimé être comme elles. Ne pas avoir d'attaches et être un timide spectateur, tout en brillant. Il aurait vraiment aimé être comme ça. Le contact froid d'un verre lui fit revenir à la réalité. Mr Uchiwa se tenait devant lui, deux flutes de champagne à la main, et un sourire crispé collé sur son visage. Naruto eu un temps d'arrêt et fut prit d'un fou rire. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Mon visage est si drôle que ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

Le blond inspira difficilement et répondit d'une voix hachée. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à fuir l'Uchiwa pour une quelconque raison. Et puis l'Uchiwa n'était peut être pas comme il le pensait. Il n'allait pas le bouffer sur place, non ?

-Vous auriez du voir. Votre tête était à tomber.

Sasuke regarda quelques instants le visage fin de Naruto à moitié caché par le masque de bal. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant toute la soirée, se gorgeant de sa beauté et de sa présence comme un drogué en mal de sa drogue. Il avait tellement voulu l'approcher et entendre sa voix mélodieuse, mais soit il avait été retenu, soit la blonde le fuyait. Alors quand il l'avait vu descendre les marches et partir dans le jardin, le regard vide, il avait couru vers elle en pensant que plus jamais une telle chance se représenterait. Il soupira. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir contempler le visage de la jeune femme sans avoir cet objet en guise d'obstacle. Naruto, sentant le regard insistant sur sa personne se tourna vers Mr Uchiwa et inclina la tête en guise d'interrogation. Sasuke se racla péniblement la gorge.

-Je me demandais à quoi vous ressembleriez sans votre masque.

Naruto lui fit un sourire et ria doucement. Le blond agita sa main, essayant de se calmer, et reposa son regard sur l'Uchiwa, les yeux brillants. Une rougeur prit place sur les joues du brun.

-Ce n'est que ça ? Alors faites, mon bon monsieur, enlevez moi ce masque qui vous gène tant. Répliqua Naruto, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, et joua un peu avec l'attache en satin avant de l'enlever d'un coup de doigt habile. Le masque tombait au ralenti. Il prit le menton de Naruto entre ses doigts et le tourna vers lui. Elle était magnifique. Tout simplement sublime. Naruto posa sa main sur les cheveux doux et soyeux de l'Uchiwa et défit son masque. Ils étaient tout les deux mis à nu. Maintenant que les masques étaient tombés, plus aucune barrière ne semblait les arrêter. Plus aucune barrière ne semblait réprimer leurs envies, leurs personnalités. L'Uchiwa rapprocha ses lèvres, dans un état second, et les déposa, dans une caresse brève et tendre, sur la bouche pulpeuse du blond. Le blond, encore un peu sonné par ce geste, ria nerveusement. Naruto secoua son éventail, son corset bien trop serré qui menaçait de le faire tomber dans les pommes dans les secondes à venir. Sasuke riait discrètement en fixant le blond des yeux. Il se leva lentement et posa, un genou à terre, devant la personne qui lui faisait face.

- M'accorderez-vous cette dance, gente demoiselle ?

Naruto réfléchît précipitamment, et après avoir décréter qu'une danse ne le tuerait pas, prit la main qu'il lui était présenté. Une danse débuta.

_Un pas…_

Il se crut sur un petit nuage. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, ce sentiment doux et à la fois tendre qui lui pressait le cœur. Il était comme déconnecté du présent et il ne restais plus que lui et l'Uchiwa. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

_Un éclat de rire et une main descendant un peu trop._

Et cela, il ne le ressentait qu'avec le brun à ses côté. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait strictement rien mais cela lui importait peu. Tant qu'il pouvait ressentir ça, alors au diable les explications rationnelles.

_Un regard doux sur un homme essayant tant bien que mal de danser dans sa robe bien trop encombrante._

Et cela même s'il l'avait rencontré il n'y a même pas trois heures. Les gens auraient appelé ça le coup de foudre mais il ne croyait pas en ces sottises. Il avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait depuis toujours et c'était cela qui le rendait proche du brun, cette impression de déjà vu, d'avoir déjà vécu quelque chose de fort avec lui.

Des voix les firent revenir à la réalité. Un frisson se propagea dans le corps du blond et il regarda de droite à gauche, le regard visiblement tendu. Il commença à courir loin des voix qui menaçaient de lui enlever cet instant de pureté et sérénité. Le brun, un peu éberlué par la réaction de la jeune femme, mit du temps à se rendre compte que Naruto avait prit sa main et qu'il partait en direction d'un endroit choisi par instinct. A bout de souffle, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas été vus. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Kabuto si jamais il l'avait vu plaisanter avec un autre homme. Le blond grinça des dents. L'Uchiwa, que Naruto avait oublié dans la précipitation et l'adrénaline, fixait le cou de la jeune femme, dévoilé par la course effrénée qu'ils venaient de faire. Prit d'une envie soudaine, il s'approcha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur la pulpe dorée de Naruto. Un petit cri d'indignation résonna dans le silence, et une baffe vint cueillir la joue du brun.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Demanda le blond, la voix haut perchée.

L'Uchiwa fut scandalisé par le refus qu'il venait d'avoir. Plusieurs femmes aurait tué pour être à sa place, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était un peu plus jolie que les autres qu'elle avait le droit de le traiter comme ça. Et puis, s'il ressassait les souvenirs de cette soirée, elle l'avait quand même bien allumé. Elle avait aussi été d'accord pour le bref baisé qu'il lui avait donné. Enfin, involontairement, bien entendu. S'il faisait un peu plus attention à ce que son cœur lui dictait, il aurait peut être su qu'il était déçu par le rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer.

-Moi ? Simplement pour un Uchiwa, rien de plus simple. Vous devriez être heureux que je ne vous accorde ne serais-ce qu'une minute de mon temps. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide et fière. Il ne pouvait accepter cet affront que cette crétine avait osé faire.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux d'ébahissement et le regarda sans vraiment le voir. Cet homme avait deux personnalité bien distincte, ne restait plus qu'à chercher laquelle était la vraie. Etait-il vraiment l'homme doux de tout à l'heure ou le goujat froid et hautain de cet instant ? Il secoua la tête et décida d'y repenser plus tard. Un souffle chaud s'écrasait contre sa gorge. Il sursauta et lança un regard noir en direction de l'homme qui s'était considérablement approché. Le regard charbon était rempli de luxure et de tendres promesses sauvages. Naruto déglutit et recula de quelques pas. Le brun s'avança et la coinça contre un arbre.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Pour une catin ? Et bien sachez que je n'en suis pas une, alors maintenant lâchez moi !

Naruto gigota quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir que toute tentative de fuite était veine. Le visage de Sasuke se rapprochait beaucoup trop. Il ferma les yeux et le contact doux sur son front les lui fit cligner. Une main douce sur sa joue le laissa sans voix. Sasuke se baissa et cueilli une fleur qu'il lui mit derrière l'oreille.

-Vous êtes bien trop belle pour faire ce genre de travail de bas étage.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun se décala et partit sans plus un mot. Naruto ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne comprenait plus rien, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de personne assez spécial. Il se remit en marche, décrétant qu'un mal de tête ne lui apporterait rien de bon, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les endroits que l'Uchiwa avait touchés semblaient encore brulants. C'est le feu aux joues, et une chaleur se dirigeant dans son aine, qu'il rejoignit son mari, qui le regardait d'un air plus que suspect.

* * *

Sasuke fit les cent pas devant l'immense porte du château des Yakuchi. Les gens auraient appelé ça maison, mais pour lui, cela tenait plus du château qu'autre chose. Il soupira une centième fois et rajusta son nœud qui lui coupait le souffle. Un bouquet en main, il essayait vainement de taper à la porte. Mais son bras ne semblait pas vouloir obéir à sa volonté et restait le long de son corps. Il souffla et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Et il ne savait pas plus pourquoi il avait été si doux avec elle, la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Il aurait simplement dû passer outre ses arguments et la forcer un peu, puisque de toute façon il aurait été sure de la satisfaire. C'était un homme, un vrai et toutes les femmes était plus que satisfaites quand il les faisait atteindre le septième ciel. Il aurait du la traiter comme toute ces femmes. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Peut être par soucis de conscience, mais il n'en était pas certain. Quand il avait vu les deux pupilles s'élargirent d'incompréhension, il n'avait pas pu lui faire le moindre mal. Et son doux sourire revenait comme un mantra dans son pauvre esprit bien trop sollicité. Comme si une barrière l'avait empêché de la brusquer. Il voulait absolument cette femme douce et charmante, alors comme tout bon Uchiwa, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il tapa à la porte.

* * *

Naruto sortait de son bain quand on avait tapé à sa porte. Son mari étant de sortie avec quelques amis, il devait accueillir ce visiteur assez gênant. Il sortit de son bain et attrapa la serviette que lui tendait Gaara, son regard trouvant un soudain envoutement aux dalles qui composaient la salle de bain. Une domestique marchait rapidement vers la porte, ne voulant pas faire attendre l'illustre personne qu'il devait y avoir derrière. Elle lui ouvrit et l'emmena d'un pas tendu vers le petit salon, annonçant que la dame arriverait dans quelques instants. Elle couru chercher le thé qu'elle devait servir.

Il s'habilla rapidement, d'un pantalon en toile et d'une chemise blanche. Il descendait lentement les marches, un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeant le cœur. Ses pas claquaient contre le sol, ajoutant un peu plus à son angoisse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais c'était un fait et il devait l'accepter. Gaara sur ses talons, lui décrivait sa journée, d'une voix pressée et se mélangeant parfois dans ses idées. Le blond lui fit un doux sourire et lui demanda de l'attendre dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il prenne son thé. Le roux décida de lui trouver une robe légère, des invités devant passer au cours de la journée. Naruto arriva devant l'entrée et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Mais que faisait l'Uchiwa ici, un bouquet de roses dans ses mains faisant trois fois une taille normale pour une misérable composition de fleurs. Le brun s'inclina, entendant les pas de la maîtresse de maison.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ai été plus que grossier dans mon comportement envers vous. Mais cela n'est que secondaire, le véritable but de ma visite était de simplement vous voir. Débita Sasuke rapidement, sans prendre sa respiration.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lâcha le bouquet. Cela devait être un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et surtout qui était l'homme devant lui ?

- Excusez-moi, mais où est Madame Yakuchi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être normale.

Le blond déglutit difficilement et essaya de s'enfuir par un quelconque moyen. Il dit la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit et tenta tant bien que mal de réfléchir objectivement. Certes Sasuke était, là, devant lui et alors ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnu et pensait qu'il n'était qu'un domestique. Mais si jamais il savait que c'était lui ? Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il n'en savait rien et désespérait de trouver une réponse. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et partit en direction de sa chambre. Mais une main l'arrêta et le fit se retourner.

-Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix blanche, les yeux plissés.

Le blond baissa les yeux et hasarda de démentir, mais en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux charbons de son interlocuteur il acquiesça silencieusement. Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

-J'y crois pas. Murmura t-il.

Naruto était dans la merde la plus totale, et bien profond en plus.

* * *

**L'auteur, enfoui dans sa couette, grelotte contre son Winnie.**

**Naruto :** Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

**Sasuke **: La crève. Cette idiote s'habille n'importe comment et voila le résultat.

**Naruto **: Ah, c'est bête...

**Sasuke :** Dit pas de connerie, ça nous fait des vacances.

**L'auteur, un paquet de mouchoir à la main, envoie son oreiller sur l'Uchiwa qui l'évite assez facilement.**

**Naruto :** Et pourquoi elle parle pas ?

**Sasuke** : Mal à la gorge.

**Naruto :** Dieu existe vraiment alors ?

**L'auteur :** LA FERME ! Y EN A QU'IL VEULENT DORMIR !

**L'auteur se tient la gorge, la brûlure de plus en plus présente alors que les deux crétins se fendent la poire.**

**Saleté de week-end.**


End file.
